Dos rosas
by Maqhitaw
Summary: "Solo son rosas, que juntas quieren estar, ¿y qué le importa a los demas?" Mala para los summary's GW/PP Femslash
1. Recuerdos

_Cof, cof, cof._ Hola, hola gente. Esta es la primera vez que publicaré un Fanfic hecho y derecho, y no un One Shot como suelo hacerlo.

Es una idea que venía barajando hace meses, pero que recién ahora me decidí a llevarla al "Papel cibernético"

Espero que les guste (:

* * *

_**Recuerdos**_

Ginevra Weasley estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, observaba de forma impasible el pequeño jardín que se extendía delante de sus ojos. La noche estaba clara y algo fría, pero no lo suficiente como para incomodar a la menudita pelirroja. Estaba completamente tranquila y a gusto en ese lugar, que desde hace unos días, se había vuelto su favorito. Acomodó su larga cabellera color fuego, mientras se perdía en los casi imperceptible colores de las flores que habían plantado hace unos meses atrás, en primavera. Ladeó la cabeza esperando encontrar algún gnomo que se le ocurriera jugar por ahí, pero pronto recordó que ya no estaba en la madriguera y sonrió pensando en cómo algunas acciones jamás se olvidan.

-¿Observando la noche de nuevo?- Preguntó una voz algo ronca, cerca de su oído. La chica sonrió al momento en que asentía levemente. –Se te está haciendo cotidiano, Ginevra-

-No me digas Ginevra- Replicó, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Unos delgados y delicados brazos la rodearon con dulzura.

-Es tú nombre, _amor_-

-Lo sé- gruñó con algo de desgano. Una risita leve y aristocrática resonó en la estancia. Produciendo que la pelirroja girara la cabeza hacía su acompañante –Hey, no te rías- -murmuró fingiendo enojo, lo que provoco que la risa fuera un poco más fuerte. -¡Parkinson!-

-Está bien, está bien. No me reiré- La aludida rodó los ojos, sin borrar la expresión burlona que tenía en su fino rostro. Ginevra se quedó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca de pocos amigos, ella sabía que odiaba en sobremanera que la llamaran por su nombre pila. Recurrentemente pensaba que su madre debe de haber estado borracha al elegir su nombre.

La otra chica carraspeó ocultando una risa traviesa que se le había escapado, podía intuir lo que estaba pensando la pelirrojita, después de todo la conocía como ella misma, sino era un poco más, sin embargo la mirada de la chica no cambio. Aun tenía ese deje de pocos amigos que la comenzaba a intrigar.

-¿Qué?-

Weasley suspiró y negó con la cabeza, formando en sus delgados labios una sonrisa infantil, sin dejar de mirar a la chica que la tenía abrazada.

-Estoy siendo absurda ¿no?-

-¿De verdad estás preguntado eso, Weasley?- Ginny se ruborizó poderosamente, tomando casi el tono de su cabello. De nuevo la risa invadió la estancia haciendo a la pelirroja estremecer levemente.

-No te rías, Pansy- Pidió con verdadera vergüenza bajando la mirada. Pansy frunció el ceño y tomo la barbilla de su chica con sus delgados y largos dedos, obligándola a levantar la mirada. Ella jamás se comportaba de esa manera…

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada, sólo…- Volvió a suspirar y tomo un mechón de cabello negro azabache posicionándolo detrás de la oreja de Pansy, aprovechando de acariciar la línea maxilar de la pelinegra con el pulgar, ella entrecerró los ojos levemente -¿Recuerdas como empezó todo?-

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-

-No lo sé… A veces se me pasan detalles ¿Sabes?-

-Es normal, querida- Esta vez fue Pansy quién acaricio el rostro de la muchacha, quién ladeo la cabeza buscando el calor de la mano de la chica.

-Pero a mí me gustaría poder recordar todo- Hizo un leve puchero que a la pelinegra le pareció adorable, sin duda Ginny estaba en sus días de infantilismo puro. Se acercó un poco para depositar un inocente beso en sus labios.

-¿Dónde quedó tu rudeza, cazadora? -

-¡Hey!-

Ambas se largaron a reír.


	2. Comienzo

_**Comienzo**_

Era un día completamente normal en el castillo, a excepción, quizá de la sala de Gryffindor; en donde el ambiente podía crear chispas de tan cargado que estaba, y porqué no quemarlos a todos. Los pocos que había dentro de la sala ovalada, estaban presenciado una de las discusiones más grandes que se han llevado a cabo dentro de la historia de la valiente casa: El enfrentamiento inminente entre el héroe de todos los tiempos y su, al parecer, ex-novia. Hace bastante tiempo, por no decir desde el inicio del año escolar, las cosas habían marchado de mal en peor para la joven pareja. Al principio sus compañeros pensaban que era una mala racha, de esas que tienen todos en algún momento, pero descartaron esa idea cuando las discusiones y peleas se tornaron cotidianas y por cosas banales. Sin embargo, esta había sido la gota que termino por derramar el vaso.

-¡Basta!- Gritó la pequeña Weasley, roja de rabia. ¿Cómo era posible que le digiera eso? Empuño sus manos, tratando de controlarse y no abalanzarse sobre el moreno. –No quiero escuchar nada más de ti, Potter. Me tienes harta- escupió entre dientes. Harry, que no se quedaba atrás cuanto a rabia sonrió de manera burlona.

-¿Tú crees, que tú a mí no?- La miró de pies a cabeza, quemándola con la mirada.- Mira cómo vas, Ginevra. ¿Qué paso con la chica recatada y señorita que conocí?- Potter negó con la cabeza en forma decepcionado y llena de despecho. Su novia era una cualquiera, eso se rumoreaba por el colegio. Su novia engatusaba de manera sensual a los hombres y luego… La solo idea de imaginar a esa hermosa pelirroja en brazos de otro le hizo hervir la sangre.

La leona, apretó el puente de su nariz, cerrando los ojos en un notable intento de controlarse. Esto era demasiado para ella, podía lidiar con todo lo que se pusiera enfrente, pero los celos de Harry la volvían loca, la desesperaban, y ella no estaba dispuesta a pasar sus días siendo alguien que no era porque a ese chico se le vino a la cabeza que ella era una bataclana. Suspiro un par de veces, decida a acabar con todo esto.

-No gastaré más energías en ti. Quizá de tanto creerte el héroe algunas de tus neuronas se murieron en el intento de ser normal- Le dijo totalmente neutra, el chico abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que Ginny le estaba diciendo. Ella levanto una mano anteponiéndose a la acción, ya no quería escucharlo más. –Se acabo, se terminó. Búscate a otra que soporte tus endemoniados celos y a mi déjame tranquila, Potter.-

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que fue capaz de formular. La pelirroja rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta, caminó hasta la salida y se esfumo por ella con aire un tanto ofendido y la cabeza en alto. Potter no hizo nada por detenerla, o más bien la impresión de las palabras de su ¿ex-novia? No lo dejaban reaccionar. Sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera despertar de un mal sueño, y miró a Hermione que estaba caminando hacia la salida.

-Herm…- Murmuró con la voz seca. La aludida se giro y él puso ser consciente de la cara de pocos amigos con la que lo miraba.

La había cagado.

-No Harry, no- Le dijo la castaña anteponiéndose a lo que él le iba a decir. La seriedad y frialdad de las palabras de su mejor amiga fueron un golpe más que agrando el hueco que comenzaba a formarse en su estomago. La chica se perdió de igual manera que lo había hecho la pelirroja. Potter tragó en seco.

Era oficial, la había cagado monumentalmente.

La sala común quedo en un silencio que pasaba más que los mil demonios. El niño que vivió se dejó caer en una de las butacas que estaban más cerca, blanco como el papel y sin poder creer que acababa de ser dejado por la mujer que amaba. Los que estaban ahí pensaron que había sido una tontera acusarla de haber estado con otros cuando todo el mundo sabía que la pequeña pelirroja siempre le había sido fiel, desde que habían declarado sus sentimientos. Sin duda era un idiota al dejar escapar a tamaña belleza. Y es que Ginevra Weasley estaba posicionada dentro de las chicas más bellas e inteligentes de Hogwarts.

Después de que Hermione saliera de la sala común, se dirigió de inmediato al servicio de mujeres que estaba en ese piso, conocía muy bien a Ginny y sabía de sobra que la pequeña Weasley necesitaba un poco de aire y agua fría para calmar la rabia e ira que debía de tener en ese momento.

Y no se equivoco cuando la vio recargada sobre la fría pared de piedra con los ojos cerrados y expresión más relajada.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó con aprensión y cautela. La chica abrió sus ojos, dejando ver el color castaño cristalizado por pequeñas lágrimas que deseaban salir. –Oh…-

Granger abrazó fuertemente a la pelirroja, mientras esta dejaba salir unas pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza y rabia. No fue mucho el tiempo que pasaron así, por alguna razón Ginny no se sentía como supuestamente debería haberse sentido, es más sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima al haber cortado definitivamente la relación con el moreno, esto la llevo a pensar, que tal vez, Harry Potter había sido su primera obsesión.

-Creo que… iré a tomar un baño- Murmuró separándose de la castaña.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí, necesito relajarme-

Hermione asintió ante esas palabras, su amiga tenía razón necesitaba reñajarse. Después de tamaña discusión cualquiera terminaría exquisitamente atravesado. Le dedicó una mirada llena de comprensión, en cierta parte se alegraba de que hubiese terminado con Harry, por muy mejor amigo que el fuese debía admitir que se había portado como un idiota más que monumental, y ella no se merecía que la celaran de esa forma, ni mucho menos que insinuaran que era una fácil. La castaña puso la mano en el hombro de su amiga con cariño.

-Ve al baño de prefectos, ahí nadie te molestara. La clave es "_Marmitas de gigante_"- Ginny asintió agradecida y besó la mejilla de su amiga antes de salir corriendo hacía el baño de los prefectos.

Unos pisos más abajo, una chica de cabello negro azabache y ojos verde musgo caminaba sin preocupaciones. Sus caderas se movían de un lado a otro, en un vaivén sensual y acompasado que tanto la caracterizaba. Iba pensando en que necesitaba relajarse, después de la suicida prueba de Astrología su cuerpo merecía la bendición del agua calidad como caricia. No había habido necesidad de pedir la clave del baño de prefectos, ya que, Draco se la había dado sin que ella hubiese abierto la boca. Sonrió ante el conocimiento que tenía el rubio hacía ella; no por nada era la princesa de Slytherin, su mejor amiga y a veces, amante. Se regodeó pensando en cómo las chicas la odiaban por eso. No solo había conseguido llevarse a Draco Malfoy a su cama, sino que se había convertido en su protegida, en su confidente, en su mejor amiga. En una de las únicas personas que podía osar levantarle la voz y mandarlo a la mierda si se le diera la gana, y no sufrir las consecuencias de tamaña locura.

-Si tan solo supieran- Murmuró negando con la cabeza, divertida.

Pansy Parkinson, era una de las chicas más sensuales y deseadas de la casa de Slytherin, y porque no, el fruto prohibido de los chicos de otras casas, por el simple hecho de que ella jamás se había involucrado con alguien que no fuera de su "estirpe". Tenía fama de ser una delicia en la cama, y a ella le era indiferente, pues nunca busco tal denominación. Aunque muy en el interior le regocijaba que ni hombres, ni mujeres pudieran negar su "arte de amar".

Sí, _mujeres_.

La princesita de las serpientes desde pequeña formo un pensamiento liberal que la llevo a experimentar varias cosas que los demás no se atreverían por la patética moral que practicaban y por el miedo al qué dirán, al prejuicio de una sociedad llena de hipocresía. Muchos podrían pensar que, tal vez fue la supremacía que sus padres le inculcaron, el haber conocido a esa prima tan lejana que fue su "salvación" o ambas, las que desencadenaron que en ella se forjara un carácter desesquematizador dentro del linaje de su familia. Pero nadie negaba que este pequeño detalle le agregaba un sabor diferente a su encanto.

Desde que la pelinegra probó lo que era estar con una mujer, su mundo cambio vertiginosamente. Aun no podía explicar con certeza los sentimientos que la inundaron en ese primer encuentro, fue algo que supero sus expectativas, que la llevo hacía donde nadie había logrado llevarla jamás, ni siquiera Draco. Supo de inmediato que las suposiciones que tenía estaban acertadas:

_Ella prefería a las mujeres._

Ante esta revelación trato de ser lo más discreta posible, no es que a ella le complicará su opción sexual, pero siempre estaban los padres como directos limitantes para cumplir sus metas. Así que decidió que debía de hacerse de un cómplice que la ayudara a fingir delante de sus progenitores. Fue así como Draco Malfoy se convirtió en la cuartada perfecta.

El agua estaba a temperatura idónea, ni muy fría ni muy caliente. Perfecta para ella. Se hundió entre la espuma, dejando que sus cabellos rojos flotaran momentáneamente, antes de desaparecer con ella. Aguanto la respiración por unos minutos antes de emerger buscando aire, le encantaba hacer eso, en cierta forma la relaja y ayudada a entrenarse para superar a sus hermanos el verano entrante.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo y relajante que no pudo evitar que un leve aletargamiento se apoderara de ella, de forma casi autónoma se recargo en un extremo de la gran piscina que servía como bañera y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás aspirando el vapor caliente con aroma a chocolate y menta.

"Chocolate y menta" Pensó la pelinegra después de haber dicho la contraseña que la llevaría a la tarde de relajación merecida, sin embargo, a pesar de que aquellos fueran sus olores y sabores favoritos iba con toda la intención de echar a punta de palabrotas, patadas y porqué no, magia a quién estuviese haciendo uso de lo que ella se merecía. Se acercó al filo de la piscina haciendo el mayor ruido posible, como una forma de hacer ver que ella estaba ahí. Y al parecer funcionó, puesto que dos ojos marrones se abrieron para mirarla desde el extremo izquierdo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley?- Preguntó reconociendo de inmediato ese inconfundible cabello rojo fuego y los ovalados ojos marrones que caracterizaban a su familia.

-Al parecer lo mismo que tú, Parkinson- Contestó la chica, volviendo a la posición en la que se encontraba. Quién estuviese presenciando la escena, no podría creer que la leona haya contestado de forma tan normal y sin pizca de ironía u odio, a menos que por esas casualidades de la vida se hubiese dado cuenta de que ambas chicas se llevaban bien desde un pequeño incidente que había ocurrido el año pasado.

-¿Mal día?-

-El peor-

-¿Potter?-

-El mismo-

El pequeño juego pregunta, responde se acabo tan rápido como llego, dando paso al sonido inconfundible de ropa siendo liberada. Ginny se incorporó y miró a la pelinegra confundida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Fue una pregunta estúpida.

-Desvistiéndome- Fue una respuesta obvia.

-¿Para qué?- Al parecer la pelirroja aun no se daba cuenta que estaban en un baño casi común y que los alumnos venían acá para darse una ducha o relajarse.

-También necesito relajarme, Weasley- Se terminó de desvestir dejando al descubierto una figura delgada y de curvas escasas pero bien formadas. Ginevra abrió los ojos como platos al observar a la morena como su madre la trajo al mundo y sus mejillas se encendieron poderosamente. Bajó la mirada avergonzada -¿Qué?-

-N…nada- Tartamudeó.

-No tengo nada que ya no hayas visto- Agregó con tono burlón, mientras entraba al agua y se acercaba a la pelirroja, que de forma automática se hundió hasta la barbilla ocultando su menudo y curvilíneo cuerpo debajo de la espuma. Pansy rió ante la muestra de timidez. –Relájate mujer, repito no hay nada que ninguna de nosotras dos hayamos visto antes- Rodó los ojos.

-Lo sé… Es que nunca…- Se pasó el dedo índice por la nariz dejando un globito de espuma sobre la puntita. –Ya sabes, jamás… -

-Venga, creo que necesitas un masaje- Hizo caso omiso a lo que le había tratado de explicar su peculiar amiga. La Gryffindor desconcertada asintió, sin haber escatimado que lo que ella había afirmado tenía de regalo la acción. –Vamos, vamos Weasley gírate que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-

-¿A…ahora?-

-Sí-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, ahora-

Quizá debe de haber sido su reciente ruptura con Potter o el agua tibia que la había atontado, lo que produjo que ella hiciera caso sin replicar nada. Se giró, poniendo sus brazos sobre la orilla de la piscina, con ese nerviosismo y confusión que tenía desde que había llegado la pelinegra.

Pansy pestañeó varias veces al ver la espalda desnuda de la pelirroja y un leve cosquilleo se hizo presente en su vientre. Sacudió la cabeza haciendo caso omiso a eso y se acercó un poco más logrando que sus manos quedaran cómodamente sobre la piel mojada y suave de su compañera.

Ante el contacto ambas sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

La muchacha de negros cabellos comenzó a masajear la espalda de la leona, sin poder evitar pensar que su textura era exquisita. Por su parte la pelirroja, después de que sus músculos se contrajeran ante el toque de la muchacha, suspiró levemente. Eso se sentía genial.

Si en ese momento alguien hubiese entrado y les hubiese dicho que ese era el comienzo de una relación bastante "especial" que marcaría sus vidas, ambas estallarían en risas y lo hubieran tomado por un loco declarado.


	3. Pansy A Parkinson

_Primero, disculpas por la tardanza (?) Tenía pensando subir el sábado pasado, pero por problemas de inspiración no fue posible :3 No puedo negar que me costó un mundo sacar a la luz esté capítulo, quizá sea porqué es de transición o porqué Pansy se me hace mucho más difícil que Ginny por ser personaje secundario._

_Como segundo, agradecer los Reviews y el tiempo que se dan para leerme. Son mi motivación para seguir._

_Y tercero. Esté capítulo está dedicado a una personita muy especial, a la que le prometí que subiría hace días atrás y fallé en el intento. Además que es mi principal inspiración en este escrito._

_Sin más, y a lo que nos compete;_

_Espero que les guste (:_

**_Declaimer: _**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc.**_  
_**

* * *

_**Pansy A. Parkinson**_

Pansy Alexandra Parkinson, es el único resultado de la unión entre la francesa Deborah Babineauxn y el inglés Geoffrey Parkinson. Ambos están muy bien posicionados en la escala social, tanto de Francia como de Inglaterra, gracias a la empresa de su padre y a la rama sanguínea de su madre. Si tuviésemos que ubicarla dentro de la élite podríamos decir con total libertad que la pelinegra es cercana a la casi muerta monarquía de Luis XIV.

Físicamente la "señorita Parkinson" como la llamaban muchas personas. Era una chica a la cual había mucho que envidiar y poco que criticar. Desde pequeña se supo que iba a ser alta y de figura fina; tal como lo era su madre. Sin embargo había sacado los poderosos ojos color verde musgo de su padre. Su cabello liso y oscuro contrastaba con su piel blanca y labios rosados de forma natural. A sus cortos once años, la pequeña era toda una belleza dentro del círculo social en el que se envolvía, y prometía mucho con un matrimonio bien posicionado, prometía.

Esto, se complementaba con un carácter caprichoso y demandante, que parecía encantar a todo el que se cruzara con ella. Al parecer la moda entre la nueva generación, era salir déspota, altanero y endemoniadamente egocéntrico desde pequeños. _"Líderes"_ así solían llamarlos en diferentes tertulias. Y ella se consideraba uno hasta que llegó a Hogwarts.

Ella era una serpiente de pies a cabeza, y jamás dudo en que se convertiría en "La princesa de Slytherin". De antemano sabía que la nueva generación a la cual ella pertenecería iba a cambiar los cánones establecidos en ese colegio. Quizá fuese porqué oía los rumores de que Harry Potter haría aparición ese año, o tal vez su autoestima estaba tan elevada que tenía la idea de que ella y el rubio cambiarían el sistema jerárquico imperante en dicha casa. Fuese uno o lo otro, ella estaría en lo más alto siempre. Y así fue, solo que hubo pequeños traspié que cambiaron su forma de ver y sentir al mundo a lo largo de los años.

Cuando uno es pequeño piensa que todo gira a su alrededor, y aun más si tus padres te hacen ver que es así. Por lo mismo cuando sientes que tu importancia está siendo atacada la defiendes con uñas y dientes, esto fue exactamente lo que sintió la pelinegra cuando conoció a Hermione Granger. Por mucho tiempo trató de hundir su reputación, se mofó de su apariencia poco agraciada, de ser tan patéticamente inocente y traga libros. Le enervaba su inteligencia, la chillona voz que ponía cada vez que contestaba alguna pregunta del profesorado. Pero más allá de eso, la odiaba porqué hacía que ella deseara en cierta manera ser como Granger. Sí, esa era una de las cosas que juro jamás decir delante de nadie, era un pequeño secreto que se iría a la tumba con ella y moriría en el más fantástico anonimato. También se llevaría a la tumba que no odiaba ni detestaba a Potter, es más le era totalmente indiferente, si se metía con él era para apoyar a Draco o solo por simple y llana diversión.

Muchos la catalogaban como "_Una pava que es más tonta que un troll con conmoción cerebral_" apodo impuesto por Granger, además de superficial, chillona, chismosa, altanera, egocéntrica, narcisista, conveniente, frívola, manipuladora, etc. Cuando se trataba de ella la lluvia de comentarios poco favorables superaba con creces a lo que se podía objetar en algún momento. Sin embargo, lo que muy pocos sabían era que esa chica tan superficial y con la apariencia de no tener un miligramo de materia gris era en realidad una muchacha totalmente opuesta. Su madre le dijo una vez: "_Una mujer que es pasada por tonta tiene más oportunidades de dar un buen golpe, que una que se sabe inteligente"_ Y aunque a ella le desagradara tener esa apariencia, cumplía con la frase al pie de la letra, después de todo era así como se enteraba de las cosas más descabelladas e insólitas que se podían tratar detrás de los muros del castillo.

Jamás apoyó a Voldemort, pero si a sus compañeros de curso, más que de la casa en general, por el simple hecho; de que con más de la mitad de ellos tenía un vínculo bastante especial.

Su mejor amigo siempre fue Draco Malfoy. Ese chico rubio que en su niñez tenía voz chillona y carecía de un rostro varonil. Ese chico de aspecto alargado y aristócrata que pregonaba a los cuatro vientos que era prácticamente el rey del mundo. Un chico cobarde y conveniente, egocéntrico y narcisista, pero que a pesar de todo eso era un buen niño. A Pansy le gustaba, y vaya que sí. Él era el prototipo perfecto que sus padres le habían formado en la cabeza, poco importaba que el chico en un principio tuviese más de femenino, que de masculino. Draco Malfoy era perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra, y lo mejor es que compartían casi la misma devoción del uno por el otro.

_Siempre pensaron que iban a terminar juntos, pensaron._

Sin embargo, a ella no le gustaba por ser el prototipo de hombre que sus padres querían, no. A ella le gustaba porqué Draco la hacía sentir segura a pesar de la inseguridad misma del, le gustaba porqué él se mostraba tal cuál era con ella, porqué podían conversar de todo y nada. Era un chico especial y ella lo sabía, pero jamás lo dimensionó tanto como cuando su padre le insistía en que formara parte de los mortífagos. A pesar de todo aquello, la pequeña pelinegra se fue decepcionando poco a poco con el paso de los años, hasta que una simple pregunta terminó de matar esa "casi perfecta" ilusión.

_Estaban sentados en el amplio sillón negro que estaba frente al hogar. Era invierno y hacía un frío del demonio, aun más en las mazmorras, donde nunca pegaba el sol. Pansy estaba arropada con una manta y acurrucada al lado de un Draco inexpresivo que tenía la vista perdida en algún punto inexistente. La sala común estaba vacía debido a que era más de medianoche, era la instancia perfecta para llevar a cabo un cuestionamiento que la pelinegra tenía rondando en su cabeza hace días._

_-¿Draco?- Preguntó, mirándolo desde su posición, en donde pudo vislumbrar una pequeña mueca de desagrado._

_-¿Qué- _

_-Si la guerra estalla como algunos dicen, ¿Defenderías a tus amigos aun estando cuando estés cometiendo traición?- _

_Draco se tensó dolorosamente, cada músculo quedó rígido y duro. Contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. ¿Por qué Pansy tenía que ser tan malditamente directa? Eso si no se lo esperaba. Trató evadir el tema sutilmente._

_-¿Qué pregunta es esa Alexandra? Acaso, ¿Te estás volviendo sentimental?- _

_Pansy frunció el ceño y se incorporó adoptando una posición erguida y elegante, a pesar de sus despeinados y largos cabellos. Sabía que cuando Malfoy le llamaba Alexandra, había dos posibilidades:_

_1. Se trataba de algo sumamente importante, es decir de vida o muerte._

_2. Se quería ir por las ramas y evadirle el tema olímpicamente, tratando de hacerla enojar._

_Y ella intuía que eran ambas._

_-No trates siquiera de evadirme, Malfoy-_

_¡Diablos! El rubio estaba en serios problemas. _

_Luego de mirarla por bastante rato y dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos contestó:_

_-Una serpiente solo vela por sus intereses, que jamás se te olvide- Dicho esto se levantó y sin decir más se fue a su habitación, dejando a Pansy con un nudo en la garganta y la decepción a flor de piel._

Luego de eso la muchacha cambió su actitud al darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo no movería un dedo en batalla.

Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni eran, por decirlo de alguna forma, sus amigos. Ambos habían crecido a la par con ella y pertenecían a la "Realeza Slytheriana". Ambos era importantes y les tenía una estima particular, que Nott extrañamente había acrecentado.

Zabinni era quizá el más cercano a Malfoy, aparte de ella. Su vanidad y ego eran incluso más grande que la superioridad del rubio. No tenía muchas amistades, pero si muchas mujeres. Era un chico elegante de habla rasposa y muy grave; no interactuaba con ningún otro Slytherin que no fueran los que estaban dentro del círculo. Apoyaba ciegamente la causa de Voldemort y todo lo que este traía consigo, así que no era de extrañarse que fuese impulsivo y muy vengativo. El que osara meterse con él siempre terminaba mal. Otra "cualidad" era la selectividad fue con las chicas, todas eran imperfectas, ninguna a su altura, y la única que lo consiguió ser, estaba prohibida. Quisquilloso y elitista a morir, conseguía enojar a todo el mundo con tan solo una palabra, Pansy recurrentemente se molestaba por sus comentarios agrios e idiotas respecto a ella y su condición de mujer dentro del círculo. Quizá por lo mismo era que sentía una leve antipatía por el misterioso Nott. Y es que él era todo lo contrario a Zabinni.

Theodore Nott, era un chico indiferente, tranquilo, inteligente, de trato ambiguo. Jamás sabrías si estaba de buenas o malas por su expresión. Era más frío, incluso que Malfoy y siempre decía las palabras correctas para el momento correcto. Al igual que Pansy no tenían bando más que el que dictaba su corazón, aunque jamás iba a admitirlo. El chico castaños de ojos oscuros, había sido la persona en que ella confió su primer amor.

_Acaba de entrar a la sala común, cuando un pequeño de primero se acercó tímidamente a él._

_-¿Señor Nott?- Preguntó nervioso y atemorizado, el aludido lo miró hacia abajo. No hubo necesidad de nada más, el pequeño niño sacó de su bolsillo un papel perfectamente doblado y se lo tendí- Esto… es para usted- Murmuró, Theodore cogió el papelillo terminando con el suplicio del primerizo, que se escabullo lo más rápido que pudo. El joven lo desplego con cuidado y rodó los ojos al encontrarlo vacío. Se preguntó cuál era el afán de ocupar ese tipo de hechizos en algo tan irrelevante como una nota. No andaba con nada corto punzante y le daba pereza sacar su varita, por lo que miró en rededor hasta dar con un pequeño que estaba sacando sus útiles de pociones. Se acercó con paso lento._

_-Hey, ¿Me puedes prestar la navaja?- Preguntó tan calmado que el chico se sobresalto y solo asintió, nada se le negaba jamás a la "realeza" se la entregó tan rápido que Nott temió que el pequeño lo cortara más de lo que pretendía hacerlo él. Una vez en su mano la dirigió a la palma que tenía libre y trazó un delgado y fino corte que de inmediato comenzó a sangrar. –Gracias- Se la entregó a un shockeado joven, que lo más probable, fuese a contar que Theodore Nott, el chico misterioso se había cortado sin razón alguna con su navajita._

_En un rincón algo apartado volvió a desplegar el papel pero esta vez puso su mano ensangrentada sobre el por breves segundo. No paso mucho tiempo cuando su propia sangre comenzó a formar palabras._

"_**Necesito hablarte con urgencia,**_

_**Te espero después de la cena en la biblioteca.**_

_**Se puntual.**_

_**A.B"**_

_El moreno alzó una ceja y arrugó el papel antes de lanzarlo al fuego. ¿Qué quería Pansy está vez?_

_La biblioteca estaba casi vacía cuando Pansy llegó, tenía media hora para hablar con Nott antes de que Madame Prince los sacara prácticamente a patadas de allí. Se sentó en una de las últimas mesas, cerca de la sección prohibida y comenzó a tamborilear sus uñas pintadas de un rosado pálido, sobre la mesa. Trató de mantenerse serena y tranquila, pero no podía, simplemente estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. La sensación que sentía le recordó cuando habló con Draco sobre su bisexualidad. Sonrió al repasar cada gesto y expresión del rubio, como sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso cuando le propuso que podían hacer un trió. Lástima que esto no podría compartirlo con él._

_-Alexandra Babineauxn- La mención de ese nombre la sacó de sus recuerdos._

_-¡Nott!- Le reprendió sin alzar mucho la voz. Su compañero se sentó frente a ella._

_-Tú firmaste la nota con esas iniciales, tengo derecho de usarlas- Objetó con indiferencia, bajo la mirada molesta de Pansy. -¿Y bien?- Le dio pie a que comenzara a contar lo que tenía que decirle, ambos no se iban con rodeos._

_Si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora era algo indiscutible. Sus manos se retorcían de un lado a otro sin cesar y sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse sin previo aviso. Nott alzó una ceja y se inclinó hacía ella._

_-No vas a decirme que ahora eres hombre ¿no?-_

_-¡¿Qué?- Exclamó con sorpresa. El chico esbozó una sonrisa burlona._

_-Estás igual que cuando me dijiste que eras bisexual- Explicó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, haciendo enrojecer a la chica hasta la médula._

_-¡Nott! No soy hombre- Miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estuviese cerca._

_-¿Entonces?-_

_-Hay alguien- Murmuró apenada._

_-Prohibido- Acotó él._

_-Más de lo que te imaginas-_

_-Un Gryffindor-_

_-…- Ella no respondió._

_-Ginevra Weasley-_

_El color se escapó de su rostro, dejándola más blanca de lo que de por si era. El corazón casi se escapó de su cuerpo y el miedo se la inundo, y como si fuese una bomba, explotó:_

_-¡¿Cómo?-_

_-Estás enamorada de Ginevra Weasley- Le dijo con tanta tranquilidad que la descolocó. Pestañeó un par de veces como si tratará de despertar de un sueño. Estuvo tantos minutos en silencio que Theodore creyó que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento._

_-No creo que sea amor-_

_Sus cuerdas vocales al fin se despetrificaron, para aclarar algo que no venía a colación._

_La amaba, sí._

_¿Nott ya lo sabía? Estaba confusa. _

_-Malfoy no puede enterarse de esto- Pansy asintió. No tenía que decírselo, no quería morir a tan corta edad._

_-Lo sé, por eso recurrí a ti-_

_-Interesante-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-Pensé que ibas a tardar más-_

_-¿Ah?-_

_De nuevo, confusión._

_-Pansy, eres obvia-_

_-¿…Sí?-_

_Miedo._

_-Para mí, sí-_

_-Oh…-_

_Alivio, era Nott. Se daba cuenta de cosas extrañas._

_Como su relación._

_-¿Pansy?-_

_-¿Nott?-_

_-La próxima vez encanta las notas con saliva-_

_Ella rió aliviada, su secreto estaba a salvo._

Desde ese momento todo el futuro de la princesa de Slytherin cambio abruptamente.


	4. Ginevra M Weasley

_Realmente siento la demora, no hay excusa. Este Capítulo al igual que el anterior es mñas bien de transición y bajo mi opinión está asqueroso :u_

_Bueno, los dejo (:_

_Ciao_

* * *

_**Ginevra M. Weasley**_

Ginevra Molly Weasley, es una chica especial en todo el significado de la palabra. Es descendiente de una de las más antiguas y prominentes familias mágicas de sangre pura en existencia. Sin embargo, debido a su pobreza, su asociación con magos de "sangre sucia" y con muggles, los Weasley son despreciados por otras familias de sangre pura. Siendo llamados "traidores" y perseguidos por los de creencias algo anticuadas. Ella, es la séptima hija del matrimonio compuesto por Arthur Weasley y Molly Prewett, y la primera mujer en nacer desde hace más de siete generaciones. Esto, según la creencia popular, presagia que será una bruja muy poderosa. Pero quizá no sea esto la que la caracterice en general, aunque sea realmente importante en su desarrollo tanto académico como personal, sino más bien el significado que tiene su nombre.

Ginevra, en italiano _Guinevere _significa _**blanca y pura**_**, **pero no es el significado el que realmente importa, sino más la personalidad que está descrita tras esas letras. Según los especialistas la naturaleza expresiva de una chica con este nombre estaría inclinada por la exigencia, expresada en forma original en la intimidad y en la integridad, distinguida por su delicadeza. Amando el buen criterio y el "_misterio"_ pero aun así busca la aprobación. Bajo el halo emotivo se caracteriza la perseverancia, la concentración, la suficiencia y la clemencia. "_Ama lo oculto"_, lo que es y puede ser. Le gusta sentirse admirado.

Ama lo oculto y el misterio. Jamás supo realmente lo que significaba aquello hasta que la conoció a_** ella.**_

Ginny siempre vivió cerca del pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole en el sur de Inglaterra. Un lugar algo apartado y lleno de verde. Su casa estaba sostenida por magia y distaba mucho de las mansiones colosales con tendencia coloniales, todo lo contrario, era una casa que había sido construida de a poco agregándole diversas habitaciones.

Si hay que describir a la menor de los Weasley, podemos empezar con su cabello rojo fuego tan característico, luego sus pecas que bañan discretamente su piel blanquecina y unos poderosos ojos marrones brillantes. Estas eran una de las características más significativas, a lo que luego se sumaría un cuerpo curvilíneo y bien dotado que atraería más de una mirada. Ginny se parece más a Fred y George que a Ron.

Psicológicamente, la muchacha era peculiar. Como era la séptima y única hija, tuvo que aprender a convivir en un ambiente en donde la testosterona era la reinante. Alcanzó a vivir un corto periodo con sus hermanos mayores Bill, Charlie y Percy, el último era considerado la voz de la razón y el ejemplo a no seguir de sus hermanos gemelos Fred, George, el último era Ronald, más conocido como Ron; quién sin duda alguna era un dolor de cabeza por su sobreprotección y tendencia troglodita que parecía masificarse en él.

Desde pequeña siempre tuvo que ganarse un lugar dentro de la familia y tuvo que luchar con el estigma de la hija menor. No le molestaba en absoluto ser mujer dentro de un mundo de hombres, pero lo que le hacía hervir la sangre era que la consideraran más débil o no apta para algunas cosas como el Quidditch. Sí, ella era una fanática acérrima de este deporte, pero sus hermanos temiendo que se lastimara jamás la dejaron participar en los pequeños partidos de verano que se jugaban en la Madriguera. Esto la llevo a practicar, sola, a escondidas y de noche en la vieja barredora de Persy. Otra de las cosas con las que tuvo que luchar, fue la sobre protección de sus padres, sobre todo la de su madre que vivía constantemente con el temor de que le ocurriera algo que la separara de su lado, por lo mismo evitaba que hiciera cosas demasiado complicadas o peligrosas, por su parte su padre la consideraba una chica con personalidad justa, consciente y responsable, sin embargo por temor a su esposa aceptaba y acataba las normas impuestas. Luego en el colegio intentó sacar la cara por el apellido de su familia, ya que su hermano Ronald era un completo desastre e incompetente, el prototipo de idiota-despistado máximo. Esto fue una de las cosas más difícil ya que, aparte de ser una "traidora de la sangre", poco adinerada, Weasley y estar en Gryffindor era el blanco perfecto para las serpientes.

No conoció la real amistad hasta que entro a Hogwarts a los once años. La primera persona que se convirtió realmente importante en su vida fue Hermione Granger una castaña amiga de su hermano, responsable e histérica pero muy buena persona. Ella se había convertido en un pilar realmente fundamental, a pesar de no tener casi nada en común, era algo así como la voz de la conciencia femenina, otra persona que tenía un lugar preciado en su mundo era Luna Lovegood, rubia, extravagante, loca y realmente inteligente, era la contraposición a la normalidad misma. Esta fue la razón por la que principal y esencialmente Weasley la tenía como mejor amiga. Por la diferencia de personalidades y aptitudes de cada una de las chicas. Con ellas, se podía decir que Ginny conoció la complicidad femenina y también por primera vez detesto a sus padres por su tímidad abrumadora con los hombres, pero sobre todo con Harry Potter.

_Harry Potter_. Dos palabras, un nombre. Desde pequeña creció escuchando este nombre, desde pequeña cada vez se obsesionaba más con él. Era algo así como el cantante de moda o el actor del momento en el mundo muggle, solo que su fama se debía a que había sobrevivido a una muerte segura y nadie sabía aun el porqué. A ella siempre le intrigo conocerlo y casi, literalmente, se muere cuando a sus cortos diez años lo conoció de vista en el andén 9 y ¾ en el primer año de su hermano Ron. Jamás se espero que él, justamente él, fuese el que aceptaría sin prejuicios a su familia, puesto que cuando conocías a un Weasley y caías bien, significaba que toda la familia estaba a tu disposición y viceversa. Y esto no iba a ser diferente, sobre todo cuando el chico pelinegro de ojos verdes era huérfano y explotado por quienes tenían su tutoría. Ese sentimiento de idolatría se masifico aun más cuando ella entró a Hogwarts y Harry le salvó la vida. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando ella decidió inconscientemente que el mejor amigo de su hermano, iba a ser el hombre de su vida. Pero para eso debía dejar de lado su timidez y sentirse digna del niño que iba a ser el salvador del mundo.

En ese momento todo parecía fácil, pero no era así. Harry jamás dio mayor muestra de interés en ella que el que uno entrega cuando es hermana de alguien importante en tu vida. Se demoró cerca de tres años en lograr hablarle sin salir corriendo y un poco más en lograr estar a solas con él sin parecer un tomate con pies. Sin embargo siempre estuvo en su mente.

_Hermione estaba sentada en una de las butacas frente al fuego leyendo un instructivo de Defensa contra las artes oscura, mientras tomaba apuntes en un pergamino para ayudar a Harry en su próxima competencia. Eran cerca de las nueve y la sala ya estaba medianamente vacía, sólo quedaban unos cuantos alumnos que estaban pasando el tiempo. Ginny bajó en pijama cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido, necesitaba hablar con Hermione, ya que sus compañeras jamás entenderían por lo que estaba pasando._

_-¿Herms?- Murmuró una voz algo chillona. La castaña se dio vuelta y vio a Ginny en una desgastada bata detrás de ella.-¿Em, estás muy ocupada?- La chica negó con la cabeza y ella rápidamente se sentó a su lado en posición india._

_-¿Qué pasa Ginn?- Hermione cerró el libro y la miró suspicaz._

_-Neville… él me invito al baile- Confesó de forma rápida y algo acalorada. La castaña alzó ambas cejas con algo de sorpresa._

_-Oh… ¿Y qué le has dicho?- _

_-Que iba a pensarlo-_

_-¿No quieres ir con él?- Preguntó algo dudativa pero muy comprensiva. Ginny negó con la cabeza y su amiga sonrió, sabía que la pelirroja no era de las que se fijan mucho en las apariencias y eso le agradaba._

_-No es eso…- Tomó el dobladillo de su bata y jugó con él dándole una importancia suprema -¿Tú crees que Harry me invitará?- No fue capaz de levantar la mirada._

_-¿Harry? Eh…- No sabía que responder._

_-No, ¿Cierto?- Una pequeña sonrisa triste se asomó por la comisura de la boca._

_-Ginn lo siento, pero no sé, no lo creo- Suspiró frustrada de no poder hacer más._

_-Descuida, sólo no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza aun… Creo que te haré caso y saldré con otros chicos, no quiero convertirme en una psicótica obsesiva- Rió despacito ante lo último._

_-Ven acá, pelirroja- Dijo Hermione abriendo sus brazos para cobijar a la pequeña Weasley, ella sabía que este era un tema sensible para ella, después de todo Harry Potter era su primer amor._

Esa fue una de las decisiones más acertadas o quizá más estúpida que pudo haber tomado. Después de ese día todo dio un vuelco, se prometió a sí misma no volver a pensar en Harry y aceptar que él solo la vería como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

Que equivocada estaba.

Durante un tiempo salió con Michael Corner y Dean Thomas, estaba realmente olvidándose de ese muchacho de ojos verdes, cuando comenzó a celarla. Al principio se sintió frustrada y enojada, pero luego lo vio con optimismo, había posibilidad de que él le correspondiera sus sentimientos. Y, así fue. No falto demasiado tiempo para que salieran a relucir esos sentimientos escondidos, además Harry estaba siendo realmente protector y tierno a su manera.

Todo iba viento en popa ella estaba avanzando en sus estudios, poniendo en mejor lugar el apellido de sus padres, consolidándose como una de las brujas jóvenes más talentosas de Gryffindor, robando miradas y suspiros, conociendo personas maravillosas y conquistando a quién tenía en mente desde los die años.

Cuando comenzó su relación con Potter tenía claro que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles pero nunca se le paso por la mente que serían tan difíciles. Ella se consideraba una persona incondicional y leal; y lo demostró todas las veces que él trato de alejarla por temor a que le hicieran daño los seguidores de Voldemort. Estuvo ahí para aplacar cada inseguridad, lo ayudo con la causa anti-mortífagos, lo apoyo, le dio todo lo que una persona enamorada podía dar, y más. Ella podía comprender muchas cosas y aceptarlas, lo único que pedía era un poco de confianza y retribución, como que él jamás le entrego.

Nunca se sintió tan sometida y presa que cuando estuvo con Harry Potter, jamás lloro tanto, jamás había estado tan pagada. Aguanto cada escena de celos, cada crisis de inseguridad, cada reproche y acusación, hasta que no dio más. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella siempre fue digna del, pero que él jamás sería digna de ella aunque jurara que cambiaría.

Fue así que decidió que todo estaba acabo, a pesar de que ella lo seguía amando como siempre. El día en que todo ocurrió estaba destrozada aunque aparentara lo contrario, los gritos fueron puñaladas y pensó que Potter fue el peor error de su vida.

Lo que no decidió, y que jamás espero es que su corazón rebelde se volcara rápidamente hacía otra persona con un toque tan efímero que calmo en un instante todo dolor.

Y fue años después, cuando entendió que Harry Potter no había sido un mal juego de la vida, sino que una carta estratégica.


End file.
